


Dollz

by panpipe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsujun starts playing on one of those doll dress-up sites and gets obsessed; the rest of Arashi want to stage an intervention but one by one they get obsessed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/95882.html).

Matsujun likes pretty things. He always has, and it's something that, as hard as the man tried, even his father couldn't cure him of. So the family has learned to accept that Matsujun is Matsujun, and yes, sometimes his closet will have so many clothes that it overflows and nearly suffocates him.

But Matsujun doesn't mind. It's worth it to be surrounded by beautiful things, and beautiful clothes, and beautiful furniture, and beautiful pictures, and beautiful scenery and--

Sometimes Matsujun wonders if the reason he likes pretty, beautiful things so much is because he was so awkward looking as a child. Matsujun avoids thinking about those dark times though, so he never gets very far in this line of reasoning.

It's this love of pretty things that leads him to stumble upon a "dollz" site. He sees the ad for it on one of the fashion blogs he follows, and clicks out of curiosity.

 

The site is sparkly. There is glitter text. He can't stop staring, and his hands itch to start dressing up the face he has decided to call Mariko-chan.

In the span of two hours, he has already created almost 50 outfits for four different dolls--Mariko-chan, Yuriko-chan, Mary-chan, and Kana-chan. He prints out his favorite outfits and puts them on the doors to his armoire. Yes, he thinks. This is fun.

 

It's nearly a week later and his armoire is completely covered. You can barely see the wood anymore. He's also had to start taking down some of his favorite outfits to make room for the new ones he's made.

It's all very depressing. He painstakingly saves every outfit he is forced to take down in a desk drawer.

 

It's when Matsujun starts making stickers out of the dollz and pasting them to his drama scripts and music sheets that the rest of Arashi start to worry.

"What the hell is that fugly thing," Nino asks the first time he sees one. It's not really a question, though, because Nino really doesn't care what Matsujun has to say. No matter what it's called, it's still fugly.

"It's a doll," Matsujun says huffily. "I think Mary-chan's scarf is adorable."

Nino just rolls his eyes, knocks him on the head and continues rehearsing.

 

When Sho sees the doll for the first time, he blinks. "Are those... _dollz_?" he asks incredulously.

Matsujun's eyes light up. "You've heard of them??"

Sho takes a step back. "Er, yeah. My little sister played with those sites like, five years ago. You know, back when she was in _junior high_."

Matsujun doesn't seem to hear the "five years ago" part, and instead focuses on the fact that someone knows the site exists. "I wonder if she'd like to compare dollz," he mutters excitedly, staring at the latest outfit he'd made for Kana-chan.

Later that night, Sho tells his parents to screen any calls they get from Matsujun, and not to let him near his sister.

 

Ohno doesn't see anything wrong with the doll obsession.

"Hey, why don't you use that hat instead," he says, peering at the screen of Matsujun's laptop.

"Oh my god, you're totally right, that matches this outfit perfectly. Thanks, Riidaa."

"No prob," he smiles, and goes back to sketching Nino.

 

Aiba doesn't see anything wrong with it either. In fact, he becomes just as obsessed as Matsujun within the span of three days.

"I've named mine Mina-chan!" he says excitedly, bursting into the practice room.

"Why don't we make them matching outfits?" Matsujun replies, smiling brightly and looking like some sort of demented child.

"I think blue would be a nice theme to go with," Ohno pipes in.

Sho buries his face in his hands, wondering how this happened, and why it was happening to _him_.

Nino creates a doll that looks strangely like a combination of his and Ohno's features.

 

When Arashi goes to Korea for their latest Arashi Around Asia tour, they have a lot of free time on their hands. Korean fans are insane, and Arashi has actually started getting recognized on the streets. Plus, they can't speak a word of Korean, except for the set few phrases Ohno has memorized. ("Where is the toilet?" "Where is a good place to eat?" and "How do I get to the red light district?" -- The last is one Nino looked up online and told Ohno meant, "How are you doing?" He's almost sad that they're being cooped up in the hotel room, because he really would have liked to have seen the reaction of the people he asked.)

Since there's not much else to do beside rehearsing, Matsujun and Aiba start making more dollz.

"Come on, Sho, just make one," Aiba wheedles.

Sho just grunts and tries to ignore them, focusing on memorizing the Korean lyrics to a few songs.

 

(The real reason Sho refuses to use the doll maker is because it wasn't really his sister who was obsessed with them five years ago.)


End file.
